


(I’m gonna spend it with you.)

by softly (alexenglish)



Series: hungry like the (well you know.) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Magic, Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Genderfluid Character, Magical Realism, Other, Polyamory, Shapeshifting, Succubi & Incubi, Werewolf Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/pseuds/softly
Summary: Today’s a perfect day for naked cuddling.  I don’t even care what day it is.  Every day is perfect.





	(I’m gonna spend it with you.)

**Author's Note:**

> [a softer world project](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/asofterworld)
> 
>  
> 
> apparently the gender neutral term for incubi/succubi is lilin, but I couldn't actually manage to wiggle that into either of these ficlets so now you know, do with that what you will.

 

There’s a black cat asleep on Harry’s chest when they wake up.

The shower’s going in the other room, which is where Niall is, Harry’s sure. “What time is it?” Harry asks, staring that the ceiling, trying to remember where they put their phone. Probably in a trouser pocket somewhere. Not dead, but dying. Maybe Niall plugged it in when he got up.

There’s a swish-flick of a cat tail and the curtains swing open to reveal the too-bright afternoon light. “Well, shit,” Harry says, as the cat walks off them delicately and stretches, yawning wide -- mouth full of tiny fangs, paws kneading at the duvet -- before there’s a silly cartoon _pop!_ and Zayn’s human again.

Human and naked.

Harry makes a happy noise in their throat and reaches for him, sliding their hand up his side, resting their palm on his neck. His pulse is humming under his skin, quick with energy. As Niall would say, he smells like cherries.

“Hey babes,” Zayn says, with a sleepy grin. His eyes are heavy lidded, slow blinking like he wants to drop off again, but he’s fighting it now that Harry’s awake. They’re honored.

“When’d you get in?” Harry asks, wiggling closer so they can slot their legs with Zayn’s, bony ankles tangling together.

“Couple hours ago,” Zayn replies, reaching out to brush a curl off Harry’s face with a soft look. “Watched you sleep like a creep.”

Harry’s retort is lost as they get a hint of sweetness on Zayn’s skin, making their mouth water. They sniff discreetly, but Zayn knows anyway, rolls his eyes even as he drags his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip.

“You got off,” Harry says, a bit petulantly. Not petulant about the orgasms, of course, but they like when they get to _watch_ the orgasms. When Zayn lets them clean off his hands and his belly with their tongue after he comes. It’s a nice, light snack.

And it’s not like there’s still come on Zayn’s skin, but there’s that lingering scent that makes Harry’s stomach go heavy and warm. Harry grabs Zayn’s wrist and licks at his fingers, chasing the taste.

“Scratched an itch,” Zayn says, with a shrug, looking bemused as Harry sucks his fingers into their mouth. It feels good, Harry can tell with the way Zayn’s scent shifts pleasantly, but the underlying _desire_ that usually accompanies arousal isn’t there.

Asexuals are… strange to them.

As something that manifests, influences, and most importantly, _consumes_ sexual desire the lack of it is so… Interesting. Puzzling. They like figuring it out, knowing when to ask for explanations, knowing that when Zayn lets them feed it’s because he wants Harry happy and full -- it’s not about the sex, it’s about _Harry_. And that’s so rarely, rarely happened to them. Their very nature is antithesis to that, but _Zayn_ \--

“You taste good,” Harry hums, pulling off with a wet noise. Zayn laughs at them and wipes the spit on their chest. After they huff indignantly and use the edge of the duvet to wipe it off, Zayn catches their hand and kisses their palm in apology. Green magic lingers behind, so Harry holds onto the kiss for a moment. The magic is warm and fizzing.

“You could have come in with us and watched,” Harry says, blowing over the pair of lips. It scatters like glitter.

“Nah, too much,” Zayn says dismissively, fingertips tracing designs over Harry’s arm. The touch is light, magic comes dragging after it like an etch-a-sketch, making Harry’s skin buzz pleasantly. “I could feel it last night like, obviously, but it was a bit overwhelming. Niall was a wreck during the show. Louis and Liam took Soph and El up to their room afterwards.”

“Group sex?” Harry asks, perking up.

“From the sounds of it,” Zayn says, with a laugh. He draws a penis on the back of Harry’s hand.

“I wish I could feed off humans, that sounds like a dream,” Harry says, wiggling so they’re on their back. Zayn gets the hint and hovers over them, legs still tangled together, still drawing. Mostly nonsensical scribbles, but he signs his name and Niall’s, draws a flower that looks like a pussy on Harry’s stomach.

“Sounds messy,” Zayn says, with another laugh. He smears away a drawing of a wolf, sending sparkling magic flying all over the bed before it disappears with a twinkle.

“I actually don’t want to talk about it,” Harry realizes. Usually it would get them riled up, but. “I’m so full.”

“You were just fellating my fingers a second ago.”

“Well, that’s _you_ ,” Harry replies, pouting.

Zayn grins at them sweetly. “Awe shucks, babe. Proper romantic, that.”

“I try,” Harry hums, pulling Zayn down so they can kiss him properly. Zayn’s the one to make it dirty, licking into Harry’s mouth and rolling on top of them, all their warm skin pressed together, settling something in Harry they didn’t know was off balance.

It’s always better when Zayn’s around, too. When his scent’s in Harry’s head with Niall’s, and all his sharp angles are close enough to touch.

Harry moans and slides their hands up Zayn’s back, down his sides, over the soft curve of his arse. They love touching him like this, running their hands over every inch of him without purpose.

They kiss for a long time, slow and lazy. Harry’s fingers tiptoe up Zayn’s spine, hands splay between his shoulders, thumb sweeps over the indents of his ribs. Harry makes a trilling noise when they do, like a xylophone, to hear the way Zayn giggles against their lips.

By the time the water stops running, they’re both hard, but getting off is pretty much the last thing on Harry’s mind when they’re with Zayn like this.

They just want to touch.

Feel.

_Be._

“Sensual,” they hum as they nudge their nose against Zayn’s throat, nipping at the skin.

“What is?” Zayn asks, tilting his head up so they can suck a bruise next to his Adam's apple.

“Being with you,” Harry clarifies, leaving kiss after kiss after kiss over Zayn’s hummingbird pulse. Loves the reminder -- the live-wire nature of Zayn, a Tesla coil of magical power, steady alongside Harry, still.

“Stop being soppy,” Niall says, coming out of the en suite, toweling off his hair before he tosses it on a chair. He smells delicious in a way that means he wanked in the shower.

“Seriously?” Harry asks, raising their eyebrows. “How are you not chaffed?”

“Werewolf magical healing powers, petal,” Niall says, laughing, even as his cheeks go pink. “And my prick doesn’t lose interest after an enthusiastic night of sex.”

“‘Enthusiastic night of sex’ sounds like a _gross_ understatement,” Zayn says from under Harry, propping himself up on his elbows. “I heard you from the other end of the hotel.” Zayn grins, throws his head back and howls, “ _AR-AR-AROO_!”

“Oi, prick!” Niall flushes harder and takes a running jump at the bed, landing on top of Zayn’s legs. Harry loses it cackling so hard their stomach hurts as Zayn shoves Niall off and pounces on him, momentum carrying them both off the bed and onto the floor. Harry scoots on their belly to the edge of the mattress and watches them wrestle like puppies.

Naked puppies.

It only takes another minute for Niall to have Zayn pinned to the carpet, sat astride his hips. Niall fist pumps in victory before he leans over and looks at Zayn, eyes soft and bright.

“Hi,” Niall says. Zayn huffs out a laughs reaches up to tug Niall down for a kiss -- one, two chaste kisses before Harry sees a flash of tongue and they start snogging properly. Niall slides his hands in Zayn’s hair gently, to hold him.

Harry hums happily, kicking their feet back and forth as they watch, enjoying the way Zayn and Niall’s energy gets all… “Cinnamon sugar,” they say slowly. Niall pulls back, eyes a flash of gold when he looks at Harry.

“What’s that, petal?” he asks, rolling off Zayn with a groan and his irises are back to blue. He’s got a stiffy. Harry’s mouth waters a little. Just a little, not much.

“You’re always describing shit with food,” Harry says. “Scents, you know. I was thinking, you’re like cinnamon sugar together.”

“That’s nice of you,” Zayn says, getting up off the floor gracefully. Harry grins as he Zayn flops next to Harry again while Niall walks over to the desk and unplugs his phone. His phone _and_ Harry’s phone.

“You’re an angel,” Harry hums, when Niall hands it over.

“I don’t think angels have dog dicks,” Zayn giggles. Niall laughs loudly and pushes at Zayn’s shoulder, pretending to be annoyed.

“Don’t listen to him,” Harry says, tugging Niall in by his hip so they can kiss his hairy thigh. “It’s a fantastic dick.” They turn to Zayn, keeping their face very serious. “Knotted me _three times_. Fantastic.”

Zayn waves his hands in the air and draws a trophy. The bottom says FANTASTIC. There’s a dick adorning the top, with a little bulging knot at the base. Niall nearly falls over laughing.

“Congratulations,” Zayn says, sending it dancing towards Niall. Niall straightens in time to stand next to it, looking proud like he’s accepting a real award. Harry’s laughing so hard there’s tears in their eyes.

“Yer a menace,” Niall says, swiping his hand through the air and scattering the trophy. It turns into wisps of smoke that blow through the curtains, letting more light into the room.

“What’re we doing today?” Zayn asks, scooting up towards the head of the bed. He arranges the pillows, fluffing them and kneading them into a neat arrangement. Such a cat, sometimes.

“Nothing,” Harry says, moving up towards Zayn. They steal the fluffiest pillow for their achy back. If only they had magical werewolf healing powers. The only thing that magically restores itself is their refractory period. “I’m full. I want a snuggle and an omelet.” Zayn presses his fingertips to the bite mark on Harry’s collar with a fond look that actually makes Harry flush. They bat his hand away.

“Mating bites,” Zayn says, raising his eyebrows at Niall.

Niall’s been watching them arrange themselves from the foot of the bed. He’s noticeably blushing -- red all down his neck and chest, even.

“One,” he says, kneeling at the end of the bed. “Not plural.”

Zayn hums in his throat quietly. Harry and Niall exchange a look.

The bed dips as Niall crawls up, situating himself between Zayn’s legs. Zayn watches Niall slide his hands up Zayn’s thighs, smiling at him softly.

“I figured y’know…” Niall chews his bottom lip, shoulders tense. “Since Haz and I are shagging, it’s gunna happen, but like.” There’s a long pause, Niall shrugs. Harry’s pulse is hard and quick. “With you, uhm.”

“Me,” Zayn prompts.

“It’s not a given, uhm.” Niall looks at Harry helplessly. Harry wiggles their eyebrows. “But… If you wanted to. I could... There could be plural bites.”

Harry groans. “That was so clear and not vague,” they say.

Niall swats at them.

“Uhm, no.” Zayn’s eyes are wide. “I mean, it wasn’t... not clear. It was, I got it.” He looks at Harry really quickly before looking back at Niall. The open, completely hopeful look on Niall’s face is making Harry’s stomach all warm and squirmy.

“Okay, cool,” Niall says, nodding seriously. They stare at each other for a bit. Harry tries to wrangle their impatience. The sooner Zayn says yes, like they know he will, the sooner everyone can _cuddle_. All they want is cuddles.

“ _Well_ ,” Harry prompts.

“Yeah,” Zayn says quickly, reaching out to fit his hand over Niall’s hip. His leg nudges up against Harry’s. Niall strokes over Harry’s earlobe softly. A sweet tingle of magic runs through Harry as they all touch. “I’d like that.”

Niall grins, wide and silly, shoulders visibly relaxing. “Great. That’s great.”

“Now that we've established that our polyamorous relationship is dead serious and not at all casual -- like we've figured for _sometime_ now -- can we cuddle?” Harry asks lightly, and screeches with laughter as Niall and Zayn both pile on top of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/post/163953049827/im-gonna-spend-it-with-you-zaynharryniall)


End file.
